earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Latvia
'Description' Latvia (official "Kingdom of Latvia") was founded by King SolidShock on 23th March 2019. The Nation's idea is to have a strong baltic state, under the flag of Latvia. 'History' The first person, ever stepping a foot into the Baltic States, was Duesen. He founded the town Riga on November 1st, just after the release of Terra Nova. Riga grew fast, and was one of the largest towns in Eastern Europe by that time. Duesen plans for the future, was to join the Minskan Rus (Intermarium/Baltoslavia/Ukraine-Belarus), that had problems getting the gold for the nation.He became the leader of the Baltic province. A citizen of Riga, kikoko_2, wanted an independent Latvia, but got into a conflict with ScaryDragon_ (former King of MinskanRus), which nearly caused a war with the nation's many allies. Because of that, Duesen decided to stay with MinskanRus, making Kikoko decide to back down. In secret, he still planned making the nation but got banned because of speed-hacking. After the ban of Kikoko, Duesen got inactive for a month because of irl issues. On 6th March, SolidShock founded the town of Jelgava in Latvia. First he joined Poland, without knowing much about the Minskan Rus. Only a day after, Duesen asked him to join Minskan Rus, and explained him that the nation was a union of Baltics and Slavs. Jelgava joined the nation a week later after long negotiations with Poland. The town grew quick, and fast became a rich town. In mid of March, Sweden invaded the baltics by settling the town of Tartu in Minskan territory. Duesen, who stoods for a united baltic region under Minskan Rus, met King Wextra in Neu_München, to negotiate the faith of the town. Duesen payed Wextra, and Tartu joined Minskan Rus. In April, Duesen, who became active again on the Server, and SolidShock, agreed on making a Latvian nation, with them as Kings with equal power. Duesen got an offer from the leader of Kaiserreich, who was willing to sell the nation Prussia, for 600g to him. So they started getting gold. Unfortunately, noone was able to contact the leader of Prussia. So they tried to get the regular amount of gold to make a nation. In the progress of getting the gold, tensions with Terra Mariana envolved, because they were claiming and expanding deep into the baltics. SolidShock and Terra Mariana came to a solution. Terra Mariana will own Western Latvia, parts of Northern Estonia, the rest goes to the soon founded nation of Latvia. One day, before Latvia was founded, an agreement with King Kyoris, leader of Minskan Rus was made: -Latvia shall remain under Baltoslavia as an autonomous state; there will be no interference over its internal policy unless it contradicts national policy or is a threat to the integrity of the nation. -Azov and Dneiper province towns are recommended to join Pripyat while Baltica and Ingria-Novgorod province towns Riga-Jelgava, though -Baltoslavic towns can join either capital of the nation, while still remaining under their respective province (e.g. An Estonian town can join Pripyat while remaining under the Baltica Province and under Latvian control) -The leaders of all constituent states will be granted a seat in the Royal Council (unless already of a higher status) On 23th March, the Kingdom of Latvia was officially founded, with a cringe ceremony on the Freedom Monument in Riga. After the National Anthem played, the nation was established in Jelgava (the /n spawn point will soon be in Riga). The Hierachy of Latvia Images'' ''' ' Category:Nations Category:Europe